Dark of night
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: When Shadow,an average teenager,starts to turn into a Werehog at night,he and his friends get involved in an adventure to save the world form destruction.Can they learn to use their powers in time to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just so you know, this is pretty much in Sonic the Hedgehog category due to the whole Werehog thing and that this is like Sonic Unleashed only my OC's are involved. I'll have a poll to find out if it should stay in this category. If you have any better suggestions, tell me in the reviews. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"So what are you planning on doing tonight?" a girl with shoulder length brown hair asked, looking from one person to another. "Probably head around the town," a girl with short, plum tinted hair, Shannon, said. "Maybe nothing," a boy with short brown hair, Jack, said, looking to a boy with fair hair, Stephen. "Probably the same," Stephen said, listening to a song on his iPod. "What about you Shadow?" Laura asked, looking to a boy with long black hair that had thin dark blue stripes in it, some of his hair coming down over his face, covering some of his right eye. "More than likely go around the town the same as every week, alone," he said, his dark blue eyes on Shannon. "Maybe I'll see you tonight," he said before the bell rang, heading off to class. "Anyone in particular you're going around the town with?" he asked Shannon as they walked to class. "Maybe, why?" she asked. "No reason," he said back, accidently bumping into someone in front of him, making them drop what they were carrying. "Sorry, let me help you with that," he said as he help the person pick up their stuff. As he handed the stuff back, he recognised the girl. Her name was Miranda, and had long black hair that went halfway down her back. She also had violet hue eyes and almost white skin. "It's okay," she said, her voice a little creepy as always, as she walked away.

"Smooth move," Shannon said as Shadow caught up to her. "Maybe we should hurry up and get to class," he said back, trying to change the subject. They walked quickly to chemistry class, sneaking in before the teacher noticed they were late. "Alright class, today, we will be mixing the chemicals in front of you together to see if we get a reaction. You will be working with the person next to you," the teacher said, walking around the room. "Late again you two," he said as he passed Shannon and Shadow. "I hate it when he does that," Shannon whispered as Shadow poured a purple liquid into a beaker. He then reached for a beaker of red powder, pouring it into liquid. "It just means we have to be on time next time," Shadow said as he watched the liquid bubble. "So what do you think will happen?" Shannon asked, watching as it bubbled more and more. "Hopefully, not explode on us," Shadow joked as the teacher looked over their shoulders. "Nicely done, now try adding something else into it," he said as he moved to the next pair. "So, which to add now," Shannon said, looking at the three beakers in front of them. "Maybe this one," Shadow said, grabbing a beaker of dark blue liquid.

"Now it's important you don't mix the blue liquid with the red powder in any solution," the teacher said as Shadow finished adding the blue liquid, causing the solution to bubble violently. "Oh that's not good," he said as teacher came over. "This isn't good, the gas these chemicals are making are unstable in an enclosed room. Who knows what'll happen if they're inhaled," the teacher said as Shadow's eyes widened. "Oh goody, double jeopardy," Shadow said, looking up at the teacher. "We need to get rid of these chemicals now," the teacher said, holding his breath as he poured the solution down the drain, washing any remaining liquid out with water. "Any idea what happens when that solution is inhaled?" Shadow asked, a nervous expression on his face. "It's still unknown what happens when it's inhaled in an enclosed space," the teacher said, making Shadow glance at Shannon while he walked away. "In other words, anything could happen," Shadow sighed as the teacher went on to explain some of the solutions that could be made.

"I really can't get my mind off that Chemistry class," Shadow said to himself as he ran his lap of the school. He was in PE class, but wasn't enjoying it as much as he always did after what happened earlier. "Then why don't you stop complaining," a girl said as she came up behind him. She had long blond and black hair and light blue eyes. Her name was Maria, and was a close friend of Shannon. "Mainly because I inhaled something that is unstable in an enclosed room," he replied as she caught up to him. "I doubt that it being unstable means anything that serious. It could be a rash or something," she said, jogging alongside him. "I hope you're right," Shadow said as they turned a corner, seeing some other people in front of them. "Oh great, as if my day couldn't get any worse," he said through gritted teeth as he saw two people in front of him that he didn't want to see. One of them was a boy taller than him, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His name was Adam Young, and the boy with him was his friend, a slightly shorter blond haired boy called Steve Sloan. They had annoyed Shadow all day, and as they glanced back, Shadow could just make out grins on their faces, making him a little angry.

"Hey Shady, having a good day lately?" Steve asked mockingly as Shadow and Maria caught up. "No, get the heck out of here!" Shadow shouted, trying to pass them. "Aw, little Shady's been having a bad day. Maybe we should help make it better," Adam said as the two of them blocked Shadow and Maria. "Get lost you two! What's your problem anyway?" Maria shouted, slowing down as Adam cut in front of her. "What, we're just trying to help out little Shady," Steve said, faking innocence. "For the last time ever, the name's Shadow and you can help yourselves by leaving me alone!" Shadow shouted as he grabbed Maria's arm and sprinted on the grass past Adam and Steve. "I think he wants to play," Adam said to Steve, the two of them already starting to speed up. "Yeah, let's play catch me if you can!" Maria shouted back, barely keeping up with Shadow. "I guess we'll win easily," Steve called out, him and Adam closing in on the two of them. "You ready to ditch them?" Shadow asked, a dark smile on his face. "Do you even need to ask?" Maria said, grabbing Shadow's arm as he ran faster, turning the final corner and climbing the last hill, finishing the lap at least a minute before Adam and Steve came up the hill, panting like a dog on a hot day. "I thought I'd thank you for making my day," Shadow said as he and Maria threw Adam and Steve's bags at them, making them fall backwards, while Shadow and Maria walked away, trying not to burst out laughing.

"So, you doing anything tonight?" Shadow's twin sister asked as Shadow sat back and watched TV. She was the same height as him, with long, light brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Her name was Amy. She sat down on the sofa next to him, watching the TV. "Is it just me, or is it cold in here?" Shadow asked, a little shaky. "No, why would it be? It might be freezing outside, but I feel pretty warm in here," she said, seeing him shivering a little. "Are you okay?" she asked, moving away from him slightly. "I feel like....like something's about to grow out of my back," Shadow said, his voice now a little lower. "Okay, just make sure it doesn't grow right now," Amy said, getting up and answering the door. Shadow sat there as Amy let in a tall boy with light coloured hair and a girl who was a little shorter with long dark brown hair. They were their friends Gale and Sean. "Where's Cody?" Amy said as a boy dashed in. He had light brown skin, short black hair and wore glasses over his brown eyes. "Where did you.....?" Amy asked, seeing the puddle marks on his blue jeans. "Don't ask," Cody said, a grin on his face. "Well, hope you guys enjoy yourselves while I........" Shadow said, clutching his chest. "Are you okay?" Gale asked, her eyes widening as Shadow yelled in pain. He fell to the floor, looking as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. "What.....what's happening to m....." he groaned, shaking violently.

"What in the world is......?" Sean said as Shadow's skin seemed to change colour. In a few seconds, Shadow's skin started to sprout dark blue fur. A pair of downward curved spikes grew on his back, also covered in fur. His trainers started to change too, small spikes appearing on the bottom while a half-ring of them appeared in the middle of the shoes. His hands grew larger, the nails on his fingers growing fatter and sharper, while his hands turned a lighter shade of blue from the fur and fur on his wrists turned white. Six large slightly downward curved spikes came out of the back of his head, also covered in fur that was mostly dark blue, while the tips of the spikes were white. A pair of fangs grew in his mouth while his eyes turned bright green. As the transformation finished, what Shadow had become let out a large growl, causing everyone in the room to hide behind something.

"What the heck was that?" Sean shouted, peaking at what was now in the middle of the room. "I don't know, but do you think it wants to eat us?" Cody asked, also taking a peak. "What are you guys hiding from?" a voice said, sounding like Shadow, only it had a noticeable growl to it. "Shadow, is it still you?" Amy asked, her voice nervous and shaky. "I know I've changed but come on, you guys saw me change into this........thing," Shadow said, giving an annoyed look in Amy's direction. "Are you sure you're not going to eat us?" Cody asked, slowly coming out of his hiding place. "Of course not, why would I even want to?" Shadow asked, slowly getting to his feet. Everyone looked at him, noticing he was a little taller, while his arms had grown bulkier. "What have you turned into anyway?" Gale asked, cautiously eyeing over him. "Well, it's a were-something, and it does look like Sonic the Hedgehog so, just call me Shadow the Werehog," he said, smiling a little so his fangs showed. "It does look pretty cool," Sean said, a grin on his face. "But how did you even become this thing? Do you think it has something to do with earlier in Chemistry?" Amy asked, still having a nervous look on her face. "Well, however you got it, you do look pretty cool," Cody said, backing into a table with an ornament on it, making the ornament fall. Without thinking, Shadow reached out, his arm stretching out and catching the ornament before it hit the floor. "Okay, that was awesome," Sean said, his eyes wide as Shadow's arm stretched back. "By the way, are you still heading out tonight like....that?" Amy asked, seeing Shadow smile. "Of course, but I think I'm going to have to be careful who sees me like this," Shadow said, heading to the door without saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2. Just a little challenge for fun, see if you can spot the two songs that have some of their lyrics in the story. Let's see if you can guess. A clue to one of them is that if you look in my profile, it's one of werehog's themes that he shares with another character. Leave your guess in the reviews and at the end of the week,the answers will be put in the end of the third chapter.**

* * *

It was eight at night, the streets filled with people out and enjoying a Friday night. From a rooftop, Shadow looked down, his fur blowing in the wind. "Man, nothing better than a calm Friday night," he said, taking a step back. "Let's see how far I can stretch," he said to himself before running on all fours towards the edge, leaping out and stretching out his arms and grabbing the edge of a building, pulling himself up before anyone saw him. "Okay, that felt good," he said as he looked back down over the street. "Now, what else can a werehog do around here?" he asked himself, looking around. _"So, where should we go to next?"_ he heard someone say. "I wonder if that's......" he said, running towards the voice. He stopped, looking down on the street and smiling, until he saw who had said it. From where he was standing, he could see Shannon and her friend walking by, talking to each other. Shadow recognised the friend, noticing the slightly red tinted hair in the street light. It was Shannon's friend April, a girl that somehow managed to give Shadow an uneasy feeling, despite the fact he's never said a word to her. It was something about her light blue eyes, the way they had a slightly dark look to them that sometimes sent shivers down Shadow's spine.

"Maybe I should let them get on with their night, besides, they'd freak if they saw me like this," Shadow said, backing away slowly. _"Hey, maybe we could have some fun with those two,"_ he heard someone say, looking back to see two boys walking towards Shannon and April. It was Adam and Steve, and they both seemed a little more annoyed than they had earlier. "Hey move it you two," he heard Shannon say, watching as the two boys blocked the girls' way. "Why should we? We have a right to be here," Steve said, sneering a little as April and Shannon went into a dark alley. "I think we can lose them this way," Shadow heard April say, stepping back as Adam and Steve followed them. "Oh I'll probably enjoy this," he said as he dashed towards the edge, leaping and stretching his arms to the opposite building.

"I could have sworn it wasn't a dead end," April said as they came to the end of the alley, staring at a brick wall. "Oh well that's too bad, we would have enjoyed a little game of chasing," Steve said, a twisted smile on his and Adam's faces. "What do you two want with us?" Shannon asked, backing into the wall. "Well, just to get even with Shadow for humiliating us earlier. Who better than two of his girlfriends?" Adam said, his smile growing wider. "Why not Shadow himself?" a voice, familiar but with a deep growl, called out, the words echoing in the alley. April and Shannon looked beyond Adam and Steve, seeing a humanoid shape come towards them. "Ok then, but there's no point in trying to make your voice sound threatening," Steve said, turning round to be greeted with Shadow standing there with his mouth open and his knuckles cracking. "You think that you can take me on?" he said, his arm stretching out and punching Steve in the stomach, causing him to crumple on the ground. "How in the world did you......" Adam asked, greeted by Shadow's left fist hitting him in the jaw. "You must be crazy," Shadow said, blowing his fist like a cowboy would blow his gun after shooting.

As Adam and Steve lay there, crumpled on the ground, April and Shannon backed further into the wall as Shadow slowly came towards them. "Whatever you are, don't come any closer," Shannon said, starting to panic. "What, I breathe in a little unstable solution and you two look like I'm going to eat you?" Shadow said, trying to sound as much like his normal self as possible. "Wait, Shadow? That gas did that to you? Oh my gosh," Shannon gasped, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Kinda cool, don't you think?" Shadow said, a smile on his face. "So you're the guy that works with Shannon in most classes?" April asked, her eyes just as wide. "This isn't what I always look like you know, just since a little incident today. Trust me, I'll look normal in the morning," Shadow said, still with a wide grin that showed his teeth. "Trust me; he can sometimes be a little more scared of...." Shannon started before Shadow dashed over and put his hand over her mouth. "A little more scared of what? Me?" April asked, a confident look on her face. "Yes," Shannon said, pulling Shadow's hand away from her mouth. "Maybe I should just go," Shadow said, ready to stretch his arms to the roof, when Adam and Steve started to get up. "Or maybe we should all go," Shadow said, grabbing the edge of the building and pulling himself up, stretching his arms down to Shannon and April.

"Think they'll remember what you did?" April asked, watching as Adam and Steve got up and limped out of the alley. "I hope not," Shadow said, yawning a little. "Didn't they seem a little.....weirder to you than usual?" Shannon asked, looking up at the clear sky. "Now that I think about it, yeah. Normally they just casually and quickly walk away when they see you two. Wonder what came over them?" Shadow said, pacing around thinking. "Think we should find out why?" April asked, getting a look from Shadow. "That is the last thing we would want to do. The first thing is to probably try and enjoy tonight for a while......" Shadow said, stopping when he heard a familiar voice nearby. "I think we may have company," Shadow said, squinting across the street to see if he was right. "Why, who did you hear?" April asked, looking in the same direction. "Well if it isn't Laura, Stephen, Jack and Maria. I didn't think we'd see them here," Shadow said, his smile coming back. "Should we show them the new you?" Shannon asked, almost reading Shadow's mind. "Well they are friends so, of course. The question is where and how to show them?" Shadow said, seeing them come across the street towards them. "I have an idea how," April said, whispering to Shadow and Shannon. "Sounds like a good plan," Shannon said as Shadow moved closer to the edge, letting Shannon and April grab his arms before jumping down.

"Hey guys, isn't it a coincidence running into you here?" Shannon said, coming out of the alley behind April. "Good to see you too. Uh, what were you doing in that alley?" Jack asked, a sceptical look in his eye. "Oh, Shadow's back there with something cool to show you," April said, gesturing to the alley. "What would Shadow have that he'd show here? Where is he anyway?" Stephen asked as they came to the end of the alley. "Just grab one onto these and you'll see," April said, grabbing what was Shadow's arm stretched down. As they got to the roof, everyone but Shannon and April looked around, confused. "What was that we were holding anyway?" Maria asked, hearing something move. "That would have been my arms," Shadow said, stepping out from where he was hiding. "Wha.......what the heck is that?" Laura asked, hiding behind Jack. "It's me, Shadow," Shadow said with a grin before adding "Shadow the Werehog." "How the heck did you become that?" Jack asked, glancing back at Laura who was hiding behind him. "Is it even real?" Laura asked, slowly coming out from behind Jack. "Why not find out," Shadow said as she walked over, nervously touching his arm. "Huh, you feel all fluffy," Laura said. Out of the blue, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. "Okay, I know I'm fluffy, but that doesn't make me a cuddly toy," Shadow said, making fake choking noises while everyone laughed a little.

"So, what exactly can you do as a....werehog?" Stephen asked as Laura let go. "Well, I'm a heck of a lot stronger, and I have stretchy arms as you saw. I think I might have better vision at night than anyone else....." Shadow said, stopping as he heard something. "......and increased hearing. Someone's in trouble in the park," he said, turning back to everyone. "Well, if so, maybe we should help. Think you could let us back down from this roof?" Maria said as Shadow moved to the edge, letting everyone grab his arms. "Meet you there," Shadow said as everyone let go at the ground, before dashing across the roof on all fours. As he came to a street, he leapt, landing on the opposite building and running at full speed. As he came to the edge of the park, he leapt from the building, stretching his arm and grabbing a nearby tree branch, pulling himself into the air and letting go as he ascended, spinning in a ball before grabbing another, lower tree branch and swinging from it, leaping from it to another branch, spinning a full 360 around it before catapulting into the air, his arms outstretched as he fell to the ground. He landed on all fours, looking out from the trees to see a large, much older boy pinning someone to the ground while his friend scavenged through a school bag.

"So, what exactly do you carry in that bag of yours?" the boy asked, holding a knife to a girl's neck. "It's a school bag, what do you think?" the girl said. _"Wait a sec, that's Miranda,"_ Shadow said, crouching behind some bushes. "Well, where do you keep any lunch money?" the boy asked as Miranda struggled to break free. "Well gee, I spent on my lunch," Miranda spat out, trying to kick the boy. "Found anything yet?" the boy called to his friend, glancing at him. "Nothing except school books, though I think I might keep this bag myself," the friend said, looking at the skull and crossbones on the front of it. "In that case, let me give you something," Miranda said through gritted teeth, slamming her fist into the boy's face. "Uh, you little......! You broke my nose!" the guy pinning her down said, blood gushing out of his nose. "Maybe you should let her look the same as you," the friend said, bringing his finger across his neck. "Oh I intend to," the boy said, his face twisted in anger as he clutched the knife tightly. "No-one likes to hear to threats! Why don't you just shut up and get out of my way!" a growly voice shouted, making everyone look towards the bushes.

A sudden as a storm, Shadow dashed out of the bushes, running towards them on all fours. As he came to the boy with Miranda's school bag, he struck out with five left and right hooks, knocking the boy onto his back. He looked to the boy pinning Miranda, striking him in the jaw. As the boy got knocked to his feet, Shadow's arm stretched, smashing between the boy's legs, making the boy scream in pain before falling backwards. He grabbed the boy, spinning round like a tornado. The boy's friend tried to creep away with Miranda's bag. "I think you forgot something!" Shadow shouted, making the boy turn round in time to see his friend hurtling towards him. The two of them smashed into each other, sending each other flying. "I believe this is yours," Shadow said, taking the bag back from the boy and handing it back to Miranda. "What happened?" Jack shouted as he and the others came towards Shadow and Miranda. "Look over there and guess," Shadow said, thumbing over his shoulder to the two boys. "You did......that to them Shadow?" Maria asked, mouth agape as she looked towards the boys. "Wait, your Shadow....the guy that bumped into me earlier?" Miranda asked, looking in awe at Shadow. "Pretty much," Shadow said, twitching a little near Miranda. "Is there something I should know about?" Miranda asked, her eyes wide as she thought about what she'd been told. "Once we get to my house, then I'll explain, but I think you should cancel any plans for tonight," Shadow said as they all walked in the direction of Shadow's house.


End file.
